


Reese the Killer -  一次危机

by Yunshuiyin



Series: Reese the Killer [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin
Summary: Mark Snow has been threatened to be a thug by an anonymous person. One day, Mark asked John to kill a journalist (Maxine Angelis). John along with Kara were both suspicious of Mark's behavior. They tried to find the anonymous one by helping Angelis.  Finch re-logged in the Machine and did the key help.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Series: Reese the Killer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397170
Kudos: 2





	Reese the Killer -  一次危机

天气有点热，Kara穿一件风格简约的黑色连身裙，坐在Reese公寓两个街区外的一个露天咖啡馆里，Reese接了电话赶到时，她正在点一客冰激凌，草莓味的，“哦，lover，见到你真好，要不要也来一客冰激凌，草莓味的据说很不错。”  
“不用了，我喝咖啡就好。”  
“好吧，我还以为你开始喜欢喝冰茶了，嗳，没带你的英雄狗狗一起来？”  
“今天有人照顾Bear。”  
“哦，那个遛狗大师，没想到你们的雇佣关系还没结束。”  
Reese坐下来看了一眼Kara，眼神中透露出他不喜欢继续这个话题，Kara当然意会，在服务员适时送上冰激凌后，Kara搅了搅粉红色的草莓粒，“Mark不太对劲，上回他从城里熟人的眼皮子底下回杨克斯后就不太对劲。”  
Kara甚少来城里找Reese，或者说除了生意上的必要，Kara也不会找Reese，他们彼此都会尽量避免不必要的碰面，而今天Kara约Reese在曼哈顿见面，Reese知道一定有事。  
“上周我在布鲁克林解决了一个那种年轻有为的家伙，一开始我以为是商界精英，勾搭了太多的风流寡妇，被其中一个买凶报复什么的”，Kara尝了一口冰激凌，“嗯，相当美味，你确定不来一份？”  
Reese的咖啡还没上，他兴致缺缺地摇了摇头，“布鲁克林？我以为我们从来不在家门口处理公务。”  
“没错，通常我们不接纽约的生意，不过上周的Mark认为偶尔做一次也不为过。”  
Reese皱起眉头，这可不像Snow的一贯风格，于是他试着问了一句，“酬金丰厚？”  
“见鬼的酬金丰厚，我感觉能收到尾款就不错了。”  
“那为什么？”  
“天知道那是为什么。更糟的是，那个布鲁克林的精英小子根本不是什么生意人，他是政府某个特别部门的雇员，牵涉到市长选举，或许还有别的，你知道，我们曾经说好的，我们不会插手任何政府相关事务，我们谁都不想再从兰利墙上被择出来。”  
“或许，Mark并不知道那家伙的真实身份。”  
“我不认为他不知道，John，Mark最近找过你吗？”  
“我休了一段时间假，Kara，对于Mark而言，我总是比你更好骗些。”  
“哦，John，这个时候恭维我可没什么用。”  
“所以，你觉得Snow被他的那些熟人们收买了？”  
“唔，或许是胁迫了。”

Reese在当天稍晚的时候接到Snow的电话，“John，我希望你的休假结束了。”  
“嗯，算是吧。是要我去杨克斯跑一趟吗？”  
“哦，不，你在曼哈顿好好呆着，晚些时候我来找你。”  
Snow也约在了那个露天咖啡馆附近跟Reese碰面，不过Snow远没有Kara那份尝一客冰激凌的闲心，他开了辆不起眼的车等在路边，直到Reese打开车门坐进来，秃头才开始说起正事来。  
“新生意”，Snow递过来一张照片，“Maxine Agenlis，New York Journal的调查记者，有人想让她活不过三天，事实上越快越好。”  
Reese接过照片，但好一会儿都没有发表评论，Snow则显得有些着急，“千万别跟我讲女人不杀这种屁话，John，我可记得你从没有性别歧视的毛病。”  
“问题不在于是男人还是女人，Mark，这位Angelas女士在纽约，离我住的地方，嗯，距离不足三英里，你不觉得这么做太不对劲了吗？别在自己家门口拉屎，这句话谁说过来着？”  
“John，事情有些特殊，我知道这不太符合我们之前做事的习惯，但这单生意很重要。”  
“怎么个重要法？你知道在这么近的生活圈子里做事，我有可能会进入警方视线，我以为我们一直以来最不想暴露的就该是我们的身份了。”  
秃头没有回答这个问题，他将双手搭在方向盘上，无意识地不知道往哪儿蹭，一阵沉默过后，他说，“这事我找Kara来吧，她住得远。”  
“Hey，Mark，你到底怎么回事？”

Snow发动车子，开出一段距离后停在了一个不起眼的里巷里，秃头深吸了一口气，他告诉Reese，“John，我被联邦调查局盯上了。”  
“哦。”  
Reese的一声“哦”表现出对此毫不意外，这让Snow变得更为烦躁，“该死的，其实联调局不算重点，重点是他妈的联调局里有个他妈的衰货。”  
联调局里某个匿名人士不知道从什么地方挖到Snow的老底，包括他伙同Kara Stanton和John Reese成为兰利墙上星星的那波操作，“嘿，老兄，如果不想真变成亮晶晶的小星星，那就替我办几件事吧。”  
那个匿名混蛋让Snow替他杀几个人，没错，早先Kara提起过的状若商界精英的政府雇员算一个，现在这个办公地点离Reese不足三英里的女调查记者也算一个，“妈的，联调局里的混蛋简直他妈比我们以前还混蛋，那家伙威胁我，嗯，他其实是威胁我们，说如果不帮他这些小忙的话，他会不再费力替我们遮掩，或许他的上级会很乐意将死而复生的CIA特工材料通报给兰利。”  
Kara猜想得没错，Snow果然被胁迫了。

当然，Reese对这一切依然毫不意外，他摁下车窗，让窗外夏天的热风吹散Snow开到夸张的冷气，Reese摇了摇头，“你没告诉Kara。”  
“我不想让她太紧张。”  
“是吗？那为什么告诉我？性别歧视？”  
“John，你什么意思？”  
“联调局的衰货没有我和Kara的材料，只有你一个人的，没错吧？”  
“John，我们是一条船上的。”  
“在你没惹上麻烦之前是，当然，如果你把我和Kara出卖了，那我们现在也是。”  
“John，我不可能出卖你和Kara，你知道，我们消失得并不容易。”  
“哦，那可真谢谢你，不过要真是这样，Kara说不准会选择先杀你来自保，毕竟我们消失得太不容易。”  
“John？！”  
“Mark，别骗我。”  
“John，该死的我没骗你，我不告诉Kara，就是因为我怕她选择自保先杀我！”  
Snow一声大吼，Reese有些意外，他本来怀疑Snow是不是已经将他和Kara都扯进了泥潭，然后继续装好人，天知道这秃头以前也不是没这么干过，不过这会儿，Reese倒有些不太肯定，于是他又追问，“那你怎么不怕我也选先杀你来自保？”  
“那你会吗，John？”

大概率不会。  
Reese的方式是找出联调局那个衰货，然后处理掉，“Mark，我建议你把这一切都告诉Kara，既然我们都在一条船上。”  
Reese推开车门离开时差不多是下午四点，这个时候Finch应该带着Bear快活地走在中央公园的林荫大道上，Reese放任自己脑子里浮现出那样的场景，然后他掏出口袋里常备的一次性手机，拨下了Finch的号码，“Finch，我是John Reese，听我说，我最近可能惹上了一些麻烦，你如果正好带着Bear在外面的话，那就带着他走开，别再回去。”  
“带着Bear离开？Mr. Reese，你是这个意思吗？”  
“是的，另外，不要让任何人知道你和我有过交集，这有利于你的安全。”  
“Mr. Reese，请原谅我有点担心，我和Bear什么时候能回去找你？”  
“不，不必找我，麻烦解决后，我会去找你们。”  
Reese挂断了电话，丢弃了一次性手机，留下信号另一端的Finch不知所措，Bear试探性地呜呜了几声，于是Finch蹲下身来摸了摸狗儿的脖子以示安抚，说真的，这会儿Finch不止是怀疑Reese有可能真的是个杀手，他甚至觉得自己有理由相信高酷帅先生可能从事过更危险的工作。

Reese步行了十几个街区，回到自己的公寓，他将Snow给的暗杀目标的资料铺开在桌上，“Maxine Angelis，如果查出是谁要置她死地，或许离联调局那个衰货会近一点。”  
Reese利用因特网做了点简单搜寻，发现Angelis女士并不是个招人喜欢的小甜心，女调查记者似乎在到处得罪人，想要让她越快死越好的候选人远不止一个，政客，毒贩，躲在暗处的黑警头目，应有尽有。  
Reese需要知道记者女士手头的工作，然后找出那个不希望她能活过三天的幕后黑手，于是他打开New York Journal的网站，将近期由Angelis主笔的报导都调了出来，市长竞选人Griffin募款猫腻，黑警组织HR头目另有其人，还有联调局在打击贩毒中重大失误，到底会是哪一个捅了篓子呢？  
募款猫腻看上去最不可能，因为那个叫Griffin的政客已经被揭露了，该有的后果也已经发生了，比如说Griffin直线下降的民调，他没有理由这么着急除掉调查记者，除非他想再给自己爆出一些黑料来，至于HR头目另有其人和联调局重大失误似乎都有内情可挖，Reese知道接下来可就不能只靠猜了，他抬起头瞥了一眼记者女士的大头照，“好吧，Ms. Angelis，我想我大概要跟着你几天了。”

Snow接受了Reese的建议，他向Kara摊牌，告诉Kara说他们仨同坐一条船，而Kara在得知情况后一直冷笑，万幸到最后并没有一枪崩了秃头，当然，这倒不是因为女特工心软，而是她有预感自己的材料和秃头一样被掌握在了那个联调局衰货手中，“好吧，既然是这样，那就找出那个混蛋，处理掉。”  
Kara和Reese英雄所见略同，当然，这倒不是说Kara决定过来一起追踪Angelis这条线，她回去对自己上周解决掉的那个布鲁克林人做了点背景调查，然后打电话给Reese通报情况，而Reese这会儿正坐在New York Journal大楼背侧一家叫“五个菠萝”的餐吧里，他在跟踪调查记者，事实上Angelis就坐在Reese斜对面的吧台边，正在和她的编辑讨论到底是NYPD的黑警头目更吸引眼球，还是联调局的失误更值得深挖。  
“Maxine，联调局的新闻我劝你小心点儿，毕竟你上一份稿子里只是提出了疑问，万一出了什么岔子，那帮人一定会以‘妨碍公务’罪把你扣起来。”  
“我明白，格伦，可是新闻的价值在于追问，HR的存在由来已久，当然，HR的真正头目被揪出来确实值得大写特写，你放心，我可不会错过那个，不过联调局的这次重大失误，我一定得追下去，我有预感，这绝对会是个大新闻。”Maxine Angelis一边说，一边兴奋地打了个响指，她看上去志得满满，就好像已经知道了HR的头目是谁，还有联调局的失误是真的一样。

Reese收回注视Angelis的目光，他与Kara连上线，“Kara，情况怎么样，有线索吗？”  
“有一些，上周那个布鲁克林人理查•列维是联调局的临时雇员，他被特别雇来调查市长候选人资金来源，Mark相信他不仅是发现了什么，应该还曾尝试以此讹诈，接下来的你都该知道了，我出现，然后一枪结果了可怜的理查。”  
“好吧，我知道了。”  
Kara的线索指向了市长竞选，但这并没有让事情变得简单些，因为市长竞选恰恰是Reese之前所认为的调查记者最不可能因此而卷入被杀事件的那一件，当然，列维和Angelis遭遇买凶也有可能是不相干的两件事，但不管怎么说，Reese离那个联调局的衰货还很远。  
午餐结束，Reese结账，跟在Angelis身后离开五个菠萝，他克隆了调查记者的手机，看着她和编辑一起走回New York Journal大楼，然后自己转身拐进电梯间。两分钟后，Reese出现在五个菠萝所在这栋楼的天台上，高酷帅先生找了个能清楚观察记者办公室的视角，这是准备将监视进行到底了。

调查记者很快回到办公室，她一屁股坐下后便噼里啪啦敲击键盘，显然在搞她的大新闻，Reese猜她是在写联调局失误那篇稿子，联调局一个月前曾披露过一起重大毒品走私案，缴获大量毒品，捣毁交易渠道，据说还拘捕了主谋从犯三十多号，但奇怪的是，这起案子没有任何后续通报，一个月后，联调局表现得就好像这件事从没发生过一样，而Angelis在自己昨天的稿子里指出案子显然存在，但联调局在侦办过程中可能犯了重大失误以至于案件结果无法成立，并且还推测了那可能的重大失误应该不止于不正当取证，拘捕错误嫌疑人以及缴获物品流失这些易于让人想到的原因，Angelis暗示联调局如果继续对此保持沉默，则必有大丑闻。  
Reese不知道该不该批评记者女士太能给自己找麻烦，但在某种程度上他佩服她追根问底的勇气，要知道有时候追问的代价很高昂，尤其当你追及的那些都是不被允许公之于众的事实。

午餐过后至下午三点，Angelis一直埋头稿件，期间除了她的编辑过来说了几句，没有其他人出现，而她的手机也一直很安静，除了跳出几封广告邮件和社交app上一些稀松平常的消息。Angelis女士的追杀令下得很急，越快越好，不得超过三天，但她本人直到现在却还没表现出真正能够招来杀身之祸的行为，而现在是Snow接到指令并传达给Reese的第二天，他们还有时间，因此Reese并没有着急，可是Snow突然来的一个电话却让事情变得不妙起来。  
“John，那边来电话，催我们赶快行动，不然我们的材料就会被传回兰利。”  
“怎么突然这么急？Angelis的确是在写一些调查报告，但她对所有事情的了解都还在外围。”  
“天知道那头怎么回事，Kara和我拦截了拨过来的一次性号码，我们或许能从那里面挖出些东西。”  
“哦？你们自己追踪一次性手机？我记得以前这些活都是局里的一帮电脑呆子在弄，你和Kara什么时候学会那个了？”  
“Kara雇了个黑客，信誉极佳的那种。”  
“好吧。”  
“John，那个匿名混蛋说了，要是Angelis今晚之前不死，我们几个大概就要兰利墙上再见了。”  
“那你的意思是，让我先解决掉记者女士？”  
“John，我们有那个可供分析的一次性号码，解决掉Angelis，会给我们赢得时间。”  
“我明白，可是万一那个一次性手机号码什么也追不到呢？”  
“你认为Angelis才是关键？”  
“我的确这么认为，此外，我也不想因为一个混蛋的胁迫而去杀人。”

“Mark，让我跟他说。”  
Snow的来电让情况稍微有点僵，Reese听到电话那头Kara的声音由远及近，“lover，你的老毛病又犯了。”  
“Kara，这不是什么无聊的同情心，Ms. Angelis的调查一定已经让那个混蛋坐立不安，记者女士应该是我们手里的一张牌。”  
“什么意思？”  
“难道我们不可以告诉那混蛋？就说我们已经从Angelis这里得知了足够的信息，非但知道他的真实身份，而且对他落在别人手里的把柄也清楚得很。”  
“那我们现在知道这些吗？”  
“现在还不知道，可是Angelis会让我们知道。”  
“John，我们不能冒险。”  
“可是Kara，我们还有时间。”  
“John，我说了，我们不能冒险，也不想冒险。”  
“Kara…”

Reese的最后一声Kara带有明显的恳求意味，可是Kara却以挂断电话作为回应，全如旧日一般。此刻当手机那端信号消失后，Reese回头来，看向还坐在电脑前的Angelis，要杀记者女士对于前CIA特工来说，几乎易如反掌，就现在这个角度，哪怕是隔窗，他也可以一枪毙命，或者根本用不着狙击枪，杀手先生只要等调查记者离开大楼，找一个机会往漂亮女士脖子上用点力就足以送她去天堂了，可是Reese心里一点儿都不想。

Reese瞄了一眼时间，下午三点十九分，离Snow所谓的晚上勉强还能有两个多小时，真不知道在这两个多小时内，Angelis女士能不能提供出一个突破口来，Reese开始有些烦躁，他抬起手腕又瞄了一眼时间，三点二十一分，忽然，那个克隆自调查记者的电话叫起来，一条匿名消息，“今天四点到四点半，麦迪逊广场花园（MSG）附近的葡萄酒吧，有你想要的联调局大失误，一个人来”，文字之后附了一个定位点。  
果不其然，记者女士收到消息后兴冲冲推开门，她显然打算即刻去赴约，而Reese也跟着匆匆下楼，杀手先生对于记者女士能活到今天实在诧异，因为在他看来，刚才那条匿名消息显然极度危险，可为了新闻能拼命的Angelis似乎根本没想到自己的安全会不会被威胁，“不是天真就是工作狂”，Reese在心里如此评价。

Angelis蹬着高跟鞋往MSG一路快走，那儿离她的办公地点不远，大约半英里，现在刚刚三点过半，她可以轻松在四点之前到达葡萄酒吧，而Reese一直跟着她，保持了一段合适的距离。  
Angelis走路很快，昂起的脖子和快速摆动的小臂让她看上去像一只充满斗志的小犬，她完全掩不住那种又触及一个大新闻的兴奋，直到在第三个红绿灯口被Quinn叫住，Quinn年纪较长，身材中等，非裔美国人，Reese知道这个人，他是市长竞选人Griffin的竞选助理，看上去和Angelis很熟。  
“Maxine，你看起来可真是意气风发，”Quinn小跑过路口，好让自己与Angelis一个方向，Angelis转过头去和他搭话，但往前的脚步依然飞快，“谢谢你，Quinn，最近你老板怎么样？”  
“唉，要我说今年可不是Griffin的日子，募款质疑让他的势头一路下跌，我们不好受啊。”  
“哦？Quinn，那我可有点替你遗憾了。”  
“哈哈，铁打的政客，流水的我们嘛”，Quinn在听到Angelis不太诚恳的致歉后，立刻大笑起来，他用手里卷起的一份报纸对Angelis指了个你我的姿势，似乎想要作别，但最后又加了一句对记者女士的善意警告，“不过Maxine，你可要小心点儿，你写了那篇稿子，Griffin想要你的头立威。”  
“不差他一个，让他排队去吧。”

看来Angelis对自己已然身陷险境毫无察觉，在结束和Quinn的对话后，她一路赶往葡萄酒吧，跟刚才一样的斗志满满，而Reese一路跟随，三点五十四分，他看到Angelis从马路斜对面往葡萄酒吧大门走去。  
下午的葡萄酒吧人不多，露天的位置大多空着，只有酒吧尾侧的一张桌子旁坐了一对情侣，另外就是酒吧正面台子旁站了三个衣着休闲的观光客，调查记者一眼看过去以为她要见的人还没出现，但Reese很快就察觉到气氛不太对。  
很快，Angelis的手机来电，“Ms Angelis，你很心急，来早了五分钟，不过没事，请继续往前，然后往右再往右，我们可以在葡萄酒吧后面的小街上见。”  
葡萄酒吧后面的小街并不像个理想的碰面地点，阴沉，没有人，怎么想都有些不妥当，可记者女士却在表露出片刻的迟疑后，试探着向前，往建筑物的后方走去。  
Reese则快步往前，他几乎是瞬间便出现在记者身旁，就在记者右拐踏进那条小街时，Reese一眼瞄过等在小街上的几个人，要命，怎么会是CIA？  
没错，那其中有两个是Reese的前同事，另一个虽然不认识，但显然也是局里的人，或许是个新手，而Angelis还在继续往前，继续将自己送进别人的射程范围内，Reese心里在骂了句fuck，下一秒却状若遇上熟人一般从斜前侧拥过Angelis，正是用自己的背影将记者从等在小街上的那几位视线中隔开，Angelis不明所以，以为是面前这位英俊先生认错了人，可Reese却压低嗓音在她耳边说，“Maxine，前面那三个人手里都有枪，他们的目标是你。”

因为Reese的突然出现，三位所谓的线索提供人似乎也有些愣神，以CIA特工的反应速度来说，他们似乎有些太慢了，不过显然是因为他们认出了Reese来，其中一个身材高壮，浅色头发的家伙惊呼了一声，“我的老天，John，你也没死？” 他叫沙利文，曾经跟Kara短暂搭档过。  
然而这可不是什么叙旧的好时机，事实上Reese也从来没想过要和自己的老同事叙旧，他护住记者，试图退回拐角，而那位局里的新手有些弄不清楚状况，或许他的脑子里只记得这次任务计划，于是贸贸然开了第一枪，他是朝着Angelis而去，但却被Reese先一枪打在了膝盖上，“啊！”  
“Reese！”  
叫Reese的是另外一个老同事，格利菲尔德，此人也有些秃顶，整张脸上只那个突出的鹰钩鼻引人注意，他接替了原先Snow在局里作为国内事务联络人的位置，却不知道这次是为什么竟然要杀一个记者灭口。  
“Reese，别妨碍我们执行公务，你他妈看见我们就应该跑得远远的，别忘了你小子已经是兰利墙上的一颗星星了！”  
提起兰利墙上星星的事，Reese皱起眉头，见到老同事让他觉得极不对劲，但一时又分辨不出是哪儿不对劲，而Angelis刚刚几乎被吓蒙了，记者女士躲在Reese身后，“先生，我们得往酒吧那边跑，那边有人！”  
僵持没过多久，格利菲尔德挑起了真正的枪战，他们的目标是女记者，但也丝毫不在意是否会卷入其他不相关之人，而Reese护住Angelis退回墙角，高酷帅先生握着自己的P226R，他对女记者说，“躲在墙这一面，别乱跑。”

格利菲尔德和沙利文，尤其是格利菲尔德，显然是CIA的好手，然而他们都还不是Reese的对手，五发子弹送两位上了天堂，嗯，或许是下了地狱，格利菲尔德胸前两发，沙利文腿上一发，胸前也是两发，至于那位局里的新手，Reese废了他的膝盖后给了一个痛快，眉心一枪，干净利落，可是前特工，现杀手的高酷帅先生内心里却远有没手上这么利落，“我很抱歉，可是你不该知道我的身份，也不该看到我”，他默默在说。  
记者女士躲在墙角另一面，吓得全身发抖，她见到Reese走回来，不由露出惊惧怀疑的眼神，而Reese弯腰扶起她，“好了，Maxine，我们得赶快离开这儿，另外，我想我应该有话要问你。”

Reese在路边撬了辆车，将Angelis带离了现场，他接通Kara，“ 要杀记者的是我们的老熟人，接替Mark的格利菲尔德，还有你的老搭档沙利文。”  
“什么？！”手机那头的Kara对此大为震惊，“到底什么情况？”  
“Angelis被一条匿名消息约去谈联调局毒品案，结果到了指定地点，等她的是我们那两位好同事，还有局里的一个新手，他们等着杀人灭口呢。”  
“那Angelis怎么样了？John，你呢？”  
“Angelis被我救下了，我有话要问她。”  
“格利菲尔德和沙利文呢？还有那个新手？”  
“都做掉了。”  
“John，你最好过来杨克斯一趟。”  
“我会去的。”

Reese和Angelis离开后，没多久就有人发现了横在葡萄酒吧后街的三具尸体，NYPD的Cater警探第一时间到达现场，不过拜CIA特工一贯行事所赐，附近的监控没一个不正巧坏了的，至于酒吧外的客人，似乎也回忆不起有任何可疑人物曾经进出后街，此刻Carter蹲在尸体旁检视痕迹，在认出格利菲尔德后，不由皱起眉头，“CIA？”  
葡萄酒吧后街的案子很快就招来了联调局前来认领，Donnelly探员绷着一张臭脸跑到纽约警署，比以往更要苦大仇深，“Carter，你说格利菲尔德也死了？”  
Donnelly跟Carter合作过几次，几次都还算愉快，因此两人关系不错，而这次联调局主导的毒品案侦办，Carter作为NYPD警探也没少帮Donnelly的忙，事实上案子的主要嫌疑犯最先还是由NYPD逮捕，只可惜什么也没交代出就被格利菲尔德给保走了，为此Carter当时就曾和格利菲尔德闹得相当不愉快。  
“葡萄酒吧后街枪击案，格利菲尔德，沙利文，杰拉德，三名CIA探员被同一把枪中射出的子弹击中丧命，死亡时间是下午四点左右，没有任何可用的监控画面，也找不到任何目击证人。”  
“CIA是疯了，连格利菲尔德都要灭口？！”  
“嗯，也许是灭口，也许不是…”  
“Carter，你的意思是？”  
“说不上来，不过牵涉到CIA，基本上意味着之后的线索都为零，那件毒品案，几乎所有能够对上的CIA人员都死了，你们准备怎么结案？”  
Donnelly没有回答，但脸色变得更加难看，其实他完全不知道该怎么结案，因为谁都明白在死无对证的情况下指证CIA涉毒，就好像是在给自己掘墓。

Reese是在一天前让Finch带Bear走，然后杀手先生便一直跟着Angelis，直到一天后的现在。  
而一天前，接到电话后的Finch慌慌张张将Bear带回自己的住所，他越回忆Reese电话里的轻描淡写，便越觉得不对劲，直到Bear不明所以地围着他打转，好像在问什么时候能回自己的小窝，Finch这才回过神来。接下来，中年富豪瘸着腿用沙发靠垫给Bear围了个简易小窝，又给Bear多喂了半个甜甜圈，这才算勉强安顿好小狗腿。  
不过，安顿好Bear并没有让Finch感到轻松，事实上他心神不宁，满脑子都止不住去想Reese到底是遇上了什么麻烦，而当天晚上，没能回Reese公寓的Bear警觉异常，死活也不肯睡，这让Finch跟着神经紧张，甚至又一次想起机器来。

Finch在遇见Reese后不止一次想起过机器，想起机器吐出的那些不相关号码，比如上次Reese公务回来，邀请他在三个街区外的法国餐厅一起晚餐，当时Finch顺着Reese的问题大谈了一通救人理论，又一次在杀手先生面前话多到连他自己都不敢相信，而Reese一直在听，虽然大部分时间没太多表情，但偶尔的若有所思和轻轻点头表明了杀手先生的态度，那就是对于Finch的话，他大都同意。  
“Mr. Reese，我的一个朋友曾说过，每个人都很重要，我想换句话说，也就是每个人都值得被救。”  
Reese抬头看Finch，并没有答话，而Finch咽了口餐后酒，他在缓解紧张，又或许在摒除疑虑，“Mr. Reese，我在想，如果有机会能够救下那些可以避免被谋杀的人，会是一份令人的愉快的工作，你觉得呢？”  
Finch期待Reese的回答，但也没打算就此多说，当然，他更不打算提起机器，事实上他已经很长时间强迫自己不去与机器联系，人不能妄认为上帝，他不断地告诫自己。而当晚Reese听到Finch那样一句问话，却是咧嘴笑起来，“Finch，我敢保证，救人一定会是比杀人愉快很多的工作，但很多时候，你却无法判断谁该杀谁该救，此外，即便你知道加害者，也不意味着你就可以去杀一个还没有实施犯罪的人，或许上帝已死，但人无论如何都无法扮演上帝。”  
“可是，如果，我是说如果，人们可以得到足够可靠的事实，那样就可以提前干预，避免悲剧，没有人扮演上帝，只是有人做了一些努力。”  
“好吧，Finch，那就祈祷有一天我们能得到足够可靠的事实，然后就可以做些足够愉快的工作了。”  
那天，Reese最后一句的“我们”让Finch倍感意外又极为欣喜，当然，更是让他实打实地想起了机器，想起了那些不相关号码，至于Reese强调足够可靠的事实，这一点对Finch而言不是问题，他相信机器，但对于其他人，他并不敢冒险告知机器的存在。

可这次，距Bear呜呜了一晚上后，又过去了几乎一个白天，Reese仍然没有消息，Finch越来越坐不住，他知道Reese的行踪可以去问机器，Reese现在的麻烦和过去的经历都可以去问机器，他不肯定是不是该用上自己的Admin权限去寻找Reese，他甚至在想要不要先去问问Root，说不准他混迹于黑客圈的疯侄女能有点儿线索。  
“不，Samantha还是算了吧”，最终，Finch将Bear带出住所，来到一处图书馆，在Nathan去世一年后，Finch第一次重启了Admin权限。

搜索人员[ John Reese ]  
人员状态[ 官方认定死亡 ]  
目前位置[ New York City，公园大道… ]

Reese带着Angelis从葡萄酒吧一路往大中央站，他在附近找了家不起眼的餐厅，挑了个没人的角落让Angelis坐下，然后自己坐在靠门一边，“来杯咖啡？”  
“一杯黑咖啡，或许得再加点酒，我现在脑子很乱，喝点酒可能会好些。”  
Angelis低着头，手指插进自己的棕色长发，一脸的沮丧与无助，Reese替她叫了黑咖啡加威士忌，然后开门见山，“Maxine，你现在处于极度危险中，要杀你的人可能不止一伙，我希望你能仔细想一想，到底有哪些人会要你的命。”  
“想我死的人多了去了，Griffin？不对，刚才那些人应该是有关联调局，那件毒品案。”  
“好吧，有关联调局毒品案，你到底知道多少？你知道刚才那些人的身份吗？那些是CIA探员。”  
“CIA？”Angelis听到这句后显然大惊，然后她喃喃自语，“难道那封匿名信说的是真的？”  
“什么匿名信？”  
“上周我收到一封匿名信，突然出现在办公室的桌子上，信上说联调局毒品案之所以没有下文，是因为查出的涉案人员身份敏感，而且他们都还被其后的机构杀人灭口，丑闻不在于联调局，而在于那个涉毒机构。  
“唔，内容还挺隐晦。”  
“是啊，语焉不详，好像只是在为联调局正名，所以我没太当回事，可是你说刚刚那些要杀我的人是CIA探员，难道那个涉毒机构是CIA？”

Angelis提出疑问，然后瞪大眼睛看Reese，她好像突然明白过来一般，“Mr，你是…，NYPD？还是FBI？”  
这个时候才想起来问Reese身份，似乎有点晚，而Reese笑着摇摇头，“John Anderson， 你可以叫我John，我不是NYPD，也不是FBI，如果硬要说，那就算相关第三方吧。”  
“你为什么要救我？”调查记者开始警觉。  
“因为想了解真相”，Reese开诚布公，“我和我的朋友受到匿名胁迫，胁迫我们杀了你，但是我并不想杀你，我更想了解到底是什么人想杀你，明白吗？”  
“你是想通过我找出那个胁迫你的人？”  
“没错。”

Angelis对Reese的理由没有表示异议，记者女士愈发用手指绞弄自己的头发，“可是我完全不知道还有什么人想要杀我，如果真的是CIA涉毒，好吧，就是CIA了，那么他们刚才要杀我算是有理由，也许他们得知了那封匿名信，天知道呢。”  
“理查•列维，你听说过吗？”  
Angelis摇头，“没听过。”  
“那有关Griffin竞选资金，Maxine，你知道多少？”  
“我不知道，我脑袋里乱得很，Mr. Anderson！”  
记者女士显然还没从糟糕状态中恢复过来，Reese的问话让她产生被审讯的错觉，更甚者她在害怕，害怕Reese问出想要的答案后会杀她灭口，毕竟刚才葡萄酒吧后街，她可是亲眼目睹了Reese一个人就解决了三个CIA探员。  
记者的眼神又变得惶恐起来，“对不起，Mr. Anderson，我会好好回想，求你别杀我。”  
Angelis的表现让Reese觉得无奈，但却不意外，杀手先生叹了口气，他迎着调查记者的视线回望过去，“听着，Maxine，我和你一样是受害者，我想救我自己，同时也想救你，你应该明白，如果不能确定是谁想杀你，你会继续身处险境，而我也摆脱不了困局。”  
“可是列维我确实不认识…”

Reese联系了Kara，索要列维的照片，几秒之后手机上传来Kara的回信，是一张列维的头像，Reese展示给Angelis看，原也只是想碰碰运气，然而记者女士见到照片后却眯起眼睛，“不对，这个人我见过，不是什么理查•列维，他叫…，真该死，我忘了他的名字，但我记得他姓列伍德。”  
事情终于出现了突破口，Angelis跟列维有过交集！  
“大概是一周前，Quinn，Griffin的竞选助理向我引荐了这位列伍德先生，Quinn声称列伍德手里掌握了不少市长竞选的内幕消息，有助于我弄清楚Griffin不是个坏选择”，说到这儿，记者耸了耸肩，她抬头看了眼Reese，然后继续说，“那时候我刚披露Griffin非法募款，我以为列伍德大概率会是Griffin请来的说客，或许也确实掌握了一些关于Walker的黑料，嗯，你知道Walker是这次选举中Griffin的竞争对手。”  
Reese点了点头，但没有搭话。  
之后，Angelis继续说，“我和列伍德约在布鲁克林的一家咖啡馆见面，事实上那家伙什么料也没爆，他很谨慎，似乎一直在考量我是否可信，到最后，我应该是没能通过他的测试，因为他什么也没告诉我。”  
“仔细想想，或许他说了些什么，而你没在意。”  
“列伍德有什么问题吗？”  
“列伍德，据我所知，真名列维，他上周被杀，杀他的人跟想杀你的人该是同一个，或者同一伙。”  
“哦，天呐！”  
Angelis惊呼一声，不过她很快捂住嘴巴，压低声音，“可是我什么都还不知道！”

Angelis披露Griffin的资金来源涉及侵吞问题不动产，虽然她指名道姓提到Griffin的团队曾经意图威胁一位未成年继承人，以此来获得巨额利益转让，但这并不意味着Griffin会选择杀掉Angelis。Griffin的竞选助理Quinn在几小时前还提到过Griffin想要记者的头立威，但显而易见，质疑记者的专业性和可信度才是所谓立威的好方法，杀人就差太远了。  
杀人灭口的关键节点在列维，一直都在列维，仔细想想，列维见过Angelis，列维由Griffin的竞选助理引荐，意欲透露市长竞选内情，列维被杀，Angelis面临杀身之祸，Angelis的杀身之祸与联调局毒品案相关，CIA涉及毒品案…  
“列伍德，哦，我是说列维从头到尾都显得很不在意，他说起天下乌鸦一般黑”，Angelis极力回忆当天情况，“天下乌鸦一般黑，Griffin用威胁小女孩的手段来侵吞不动产，那么，Walker呢？Ms. Angelis，我劝你别天真，你应该明白我的意思，但我也不会告诉你太多，那些事不是你们这些调查记者能够处理的，你们的作用无非只有警示，至于你们知不知道真相，那无所谓。”  
“大概是这些，列维对我说的话”，Angelis复述了一遍，然后看向Reese，“我觉得列维从一开始就没打算对我透露消息，他找我似乎只是想做个模样……”

Reese想起Kara对列维的情况通报，她提过Mark认为列维不仅是发现了什么，而且曾借此讹诈，如果真是那样，那么列维的讹诈对象很可能是Walker，而他经由Griffin的竞选助理Quinn来接触Angelis，时时暗示Walker有问题，却又只字不肯透露内情，似乎都该是对Walker的一种威胁，这么说来，难道Walker就是这一切的幕后策划人？  
一个打廉政牌的政客，Reese并不怀疑他可能有这么黑的心，但这么狠的手段，却不太容易有。  
至于Angelis的杀身之祸，如果与列维因果相关，那么执行者又为何会是CIA，而且还以联调局毒品案作幌子？列维，联调局的临时雇员，到底是掌握了什么样的内幕？而Walker，会不会与毒品案，或者CIA有关联？  
再有，列维死于一周前，如果是担心列维曾泄露关键信息给Angelis，那么对Angelis的灭口怎么会晚了一周？是之前不知道调查记者的存在，还是另有因由？哦，对了，还有突然加急的对Angelis的追杀，是又发现了什么新情况吗？  
短短几分钟，Reese在脑中过了无数个可能，他希望记者能再提供一些线索，但到目前为止，记者似乎想不起更多的蛛丝马迹，两人沉默了一小会儿，Reese的手机亮起来，Kara的消息，“威胁Mark的一次性手机来源已查明，是市长候选人Walker团队某次批量购买中的一只。”

看来Walker逃不了干系。  
Reese没急于回复Kara，他问Angelis，“Maxine，能不能再回忆一下，有哪些人知道列维找过你，又有哪些人知道你并没有从列维那里获得有价值的信息？”  
“格伦。列维的事，我的编辑格伦知道，但格伦只是负责稿子，只是例行接收这些信息，他绝对不可能与什么内情扯上关系。”  
“好，那除了格伦呢？”  
“除了格伦，哦，对了，还有Quinn，列维本来就是他引荐的，Quinn原本期望列维能爆出些Walker的黑料，好让我发一篇新的市长竞选专题稿，洗白洗白Griffin，在我和列维见面之后，他曾打电话问情况，我告诉他列维什么也没说，Quinn失望得要命。”  
“嗯，那除了格伦和Quinn，还有其他知情者吗？”  
“我想不出还有谁，应该没有。”

编辑格伦和竞选助理Quinn的知情看上去都不太像另有内幕，想到这，Reese不自觉摇了摇头，他喝了口咖啡继续问记者，“Maxine，你可能不知道我们面临的这件事有两个关键时间点，一个是昨天中午，他们起了想杀你的念头，另一个是今天下午三点，他们突然想要你立刻消失，这两个时间点，你能不能想一想有没有什么特别的？”  
记者女士显然濒临崩溃，“立刻消失”这个词在Reese说来云淡风轻，可在Angelis听来却是胆战心惊，“昨天，哦，天呐，昨天一早格伦同意我把联调局毒品案的稿子发到网上，中午杂志样稿敲定，其实格伦一直都对我发这篇稿子持保留意见，他认为我会捅联调局的篓子，可是…，哦，老天，我简直毫无头绪。”

如果按时间推论，联调局毒品案调查稿的发出似乎是Angelis给自己招来横祸的根源，而两个小时前将她引去葡萄酒吧的由头也是毒品案，显然，记者女士对毒品案的探究让某些人坐立不安，可Reese回想起自己读过的Angelis那篇发在New York Journal网站上的稿子，似乎并没有表现出她知道了什么值得被追杀的内情，除非是除了稿子以外，Angelis还有其他行为让那些人误以为她知道内情，Reese认为这可能与Angelis接触过列维有关，而列维被杀，似乎也应该与毒品案有关，至于毒品案本身，作为前CIA探员，Reese他们都知道CIA涉毒并非阴谋论，他们确实有那么一些前同事在干着毒品交易的勾当，他们还有着冠冕堂皇的理由，说是为反恐提供资金来源，当然，这一切从不会公之于众，如果有什么人想要披露这一切，那么他们的杀身之祸大概就不那么意外了。  
这么一想，难道列维是知道了毒品案与CIA相关？可列维只是一个调查市长竞选资金来源的联调局临时雇员，除非是某个市长候选人涉毒，让列维追及到了事情真相，而目前种种迹象表明，这位市长候选人大概率会是Walker。

Reese的推论没有错，他在一步一步接近真相，而Finch在激活机器的管理员权限后，一直都守在在屏幕前，他看到Reese和Angelis在谈话，但因为没在他们两个中任何一个身上装窃听器，也没办法远程劫持两人的手机，所以两人究竟谈了什么Finch无从知晓。事实上，Finch一直在做搜寻和探索，这会儿他大致弄清楚了Reese在解决什么麻烦，但时间匆忙，电脑天才还来不及将所有细节都追根挖底，事实上Finch目前所掌握的并不比Reese多，除了有关列维的一些资料以外。  
没错，机器记录了列维死前几周的一系列行为，比如Angelis收到的那封匿名信，实际上是由列维寄出的，而匿名信上除了那一堆没用的含糊其辞外，还留下了一个联系方式，只可惜Angelis当时没太感兴趣，也没及时联系对方。

“哦，我想起来了，也不知道有没有关系，我刚才说过我收到的那封匿名信，其实那封信上留了个电话号码，我后来曾尝试过去联系，但电话那头一直没人接，如果说昨天还发生过什么特别的，那就是，昨天中午，我好像又拨了一次那个号码…”  
短暂的惊恐过后，调查记者想起了一些有用的信息，她不敢保留地都告诉了Reese，而Reese立刻询问确切号码，他需要发给Snow和Kara让他们确定匿名信来源，于是记者女士随即在手机上上下翻找，指尖急速划过手机屏幕，显得毫无章法，这时候，一个电话接了进来，是格伦。  
“Maxine，联调局来人找你！他们问我你去哪儿了，说什么有个刚发生的重大案件可能与你相关！哦，该死的，我就说那篇稿子会惹麻烦，老天，你在哪儿呢？如果可以，你得尽快回办公室来。”  
编辑的语气很焦躁，而记者接到电话后则有些不知所措，她抬头看向Reese，然而没来的及得到回应，电话那头就又传来另一个声音，死板，尖刻，满满的不友好，那个声音说，“Maxine Angelis，这里是联调局的探员Donelly，如果方便的话，我希望你尽快回到New York Journal大厦，或者你愿意去联调局办公室也行，我有几个问题想问你，同时我还有确切的理由提醒你，你可能正处于一个极度危险的境地。”

联调局突然找上门来，这搅乱了Reese的计划，当然，他还是第一时间将记者提到的匿名信上的确切号码发给了Kara，其实到这个时候，前特工先生已经假定了如下事实，那就是，列维查出了市长候选人Walker与CIA勾连涉毒，并且曾打算借此威胁Walker，而此事被Walker或CIA察觉，于是列维被灭口，至于Angelis，那是因为CIA和Walker疑心列维是不是泄漏了什么给记者，所以才想将她一并灭口。至于追杀二人之间的时间差，或许是因为Angelis无意中触动了什么，才让Walker和CIA认为她可能知情，昨天发出的毒品案报道是一个契机，但似乎还不够，如果昨天中午的那个电话…

Reese的直觉没错，那个电话的确拨给了列维，虽然列维已经死了，但电话惊动了CIA和Walker。  
Kara很快就告诉Reese那个匿名信上的联系方式属于列维，“杀他之前我没少做功课，那个号码是列维作为华尔街专家时用的，John，告诉我你都查出了什么，你还跟那位记者小姐在一起吗？你知道，现在已经是晚上了。”  
Kara的提醒就好像记者女士的催命符，Reese听到这么一句后抬眼看了一下Angelis，然后他对Kara说，“Kara，我想我离那个联调局的衰货应该不远了。”  
“什么意思？”那头的Kara警觉起来，似乎秃头Mark也凑到了听筒边，Reese长话短说，“听着，Kara，想要列维和Angelis消失的是我们的老同事和市长候选人Walker，他们是在掩盖勾连涉毒的事实，至于威胁我们去解决列维和Angelis的那个所谓联调局的衰货，我觉得很古怪，实话说吧，我总感觉那个藏在幕后的人更像是局里的人，顺便说一句，沙利文和格利菲尔德似乎都知道Mark或者你还活着。”  
短短几句话，电话那头显然需要好好消化，Kara没有答话，秃头倒接了一句，“好的，John，我会再仔细查看线索，你知道吗？你的感觉没准是对的。”  
之后Kara才问，“John，你准备什么时候过来杨克斯？”  
“暂时还不行，我还得跟着Angelis一起去验证一下联调局里是否确有其人。”

挂断手机，Reese站起身来，“Maxine，我送你回你办公室。”  
开着案发现场撬来的车去拜访FBI可不是什么好主意，事实上Reese早就将那辆车丢在了几个街区之外，这会儿他叫来一辆Taxi，陪同Angelis一起回New York Journal大楼。联调局的架势不小，臭脸Donelly带着一群人等在大厅门口，一见到Angelis便凑上来问，“Ms. Angelis，你昨天曾发出一份有关联调局毒品案的报道，我们得到线索，认为你极有可能处于危险境地，你的编辑说你下午没在办公室，那么，方便提供一下你的行踪吗？”  
Angelis没立即回答Donnelly，她下意识看向Reese，目光中带有显然的求助，而Donelly顺着记者女士的视线也看向Reese，这个不讨喜的家伙一贯地半抬着下巴发问，“这位是？”  
Reese被Donnelly注意到绝对不是什么好事，这一点Reese本人不可能不明白，而屏幕前的Finch，哪怕是在资料尚不完整的情况下也能明白。这一刻New York Journal大楼的监控被Finch捕捉，他紧张地注视着屏幕，只看见Reese朝Donnelly咧嘴一笑，然后顺手将Angelis护在身边，“John Anderson，Maxine的男朋友，下午我约Maxine一起，我们在大中央站附近碰面，然后一起喝咖啡，谈了些私事。”  
Reese的这个自认男朋友之举不仅让Angelis心里大吃一惊，实际上就连屏幕前的Finch都大为意外，至于Donnelly的反应，则是挑起眼睛将Reese再次打量，FBI探员耸了耸肩，“那好吧，如果不介意的话，我们到楼上办公室去，我还有些简单的问题想单独请教Ms. Angelis，不会花费太长时间。”  
Angelis被Reese护着，刚刚感到一丝安心，结果却因为Donnelly的话再次紧张起来，她抬头眼巴巴地盯着Reese看，似乎又要不知所措，而Reese却乘势给了她一个拥抱，“别担心，亲爱的，Donnelly先生只是想问几个问题。”  
Reese对Angelis的安抚就好像他真的是对她关怀备至的男朋友，事实上Reese扮演的还不止这些，前CIA优秀特工转过身来，他叹了口气，似乎对女友的状况很心疼又很苦恼，他对Donnelly说，“真是抱歉，Maxine的工作压力太大，她又一直这样要强，我恐怕她这几天糟糕的心理状态不太适合接受你的问讯。”  
Reese尝试给Angelis解围，当然，他更是在给自己解围，而Donnelly的下巴又习惯性地抬起来，“Mr. Anderson，我不太明白你的意思，如果Ms. Angelis不舒服，她可以明天去联调局协助调查，不过她确实可能被卷进了一件大案，我们需要立刻对她进行人身安全保障。”  
Donnelly主动提出保护Angelis，应该不会与所谓的幕后主使有牵连，Reese对此稍稍放心，不过鉴于葡萄酒吧案件刚一发生，Donnelly就急于核对Angelis行踪这一点，如果联调局里真的存在那个Mark所认为的幕后主使，那么，Donnelly的嫌疑还真不小。  
Reese决定放手再试探一次，特工先生故意表现出那种努力克制的焦虑和担心，“Mr. Donnelly，Maxine到底是牵扯进了什么案子？她最近确实一直受到匿名恐吓，市长竞选的，毒品案的，还有什么HR组织的，哦，耶稣上帝啊，或许她的心神不宁没错，她以后真不该随便去拨一些匿名信上留下的号码…”  
Reese装作不经意的的线索透露，果然引来Donnelly的追问不休，不过这位联调局探员表现得实在不像是知晓内情，而Reese巧妙地将Donnelly的注意力引导至列维和市长竞选事件上，最后Donnelly感谢Mr. Anderson的知无不言，并且为记者女士提供了即时的人身保护，而Reese再次拥抱了记者女士，“别害怕，事情都会解决的。”

事情当然会解决，瘸腿富豪在屏幕前观赏前特工精湛演技的同时，顺便将牵涉到毒品案的联调局探员都分析了个遍，他得出的结论和Reese的猜测一致，那就是，联调局里大概并不存在那个所谓藏在幕后威胁Snow的主使，不过Finch还没想好该怎么把这个信息告知Reese，因为他暂时还不想暴露自己的身份。  
不过这一切都无伤大雅，因为秃头Snow在接到Reese的提醒后，总算想起来去查对一些最可能的老冤家，当天午夜，当Reese驱车赶到杨克斯的时候，秃头已经查明了一切，并且在打包他的行李了，“真是该死，我真不敢相信，我居然被格利菲尔德那条老狗给耍了！”  
格利菲尔德被Reese一枪解决在葡萄酒吧的后街，当时他跟沙利文见到Reese的第一反应就是惊奇Reese也活着，这说明他们似乎知道Mark或者Kara还活着，Reese记得不管是格利菲尔德还是沙利，应该都跟他们三个没什么交情，尤其是接替Snow的格利菲尔德，一旦发现自己那位早该死得死死的上任又活过来，他没任何理由任由“死人”就那么活着，除非他另有打算。  
“是的，他妈的他们居然算计到了老同事头上！格利菲尔德那个家伙贪了一笔局里贩毒的钱，瞒着局里通过Walker的竞选项目走账，结果不知道哪里杀出了个要钱不要命的FBI临时雇员，那家伙怕自己动手灭口留下痕迹，居然想到勒索我们替他干！”  
秃头显然气得要命，他继续大吼，“简直毫无操守！那个该死的家伙居然还冒充联调局的二百五，妄想控制我们，好给他挖局里墙角的行为擦屁股，John，你一枪打死他真是便宜他了！”  
“好了，Mark，你再这么气急败坏，我是不是可以理解为，你是在嫉妒格利菲尔德的青出于蓝而胜于蓝？我知道你一直以来都在遗憾当初没能挖够局里的墙角呢”，在秃头大声叫嚷了这么久后，Kara终于冷冷地来了一句。  
“Kara！”秃头气得无话可说。  
“所以，贩毒是局里做的，贪钱把Walker牵扯进来的就只是格利菲尔德，或者还有沙利文了”，Reese试图将整件事再理一遍。  
“没错，所以那几个家伙才那么忌惮Walker的事暴露，他们不仅灭了列维的口，而且连那个女记者也不肯放过。”  
“嗯，Angelis回拨列维的号码是个契机，然后他们又得知了列维有过一封给Angelis的匿名信，所以突然想要Angelis立刻消失…”，Reese在推敲那两个时间点，“于是他们甚至没等的及我们动手，自己就进行了葡萄酒吧的邀约。”  
“事情应该就是这样了，格利菲尔德已经死了，我们没办法知道具体细节，不过谢天谢地，Mark总算赶在局里去收拾之前，弄出了格利菲尔德保留的几份我们的资料，所以，Mark，你觉得我们现在还算是安全的，对吗？”  
Kara问出了事情的最关键，这时候秃头已经将行李箱差不多塞满，“安全？我可不敢说，反正我得先出去避上一段时间，一年或者八个月什么的，危地马拉，洪都拉斯，或者厄瓜多尔，哦，该死的，管他呢！”  
“John，你怎么打算？”，Kara没理会Snow，转而问起Reese。  
“我？我可不打算去危地马拉，或许我会继续呆在纽约。”  
“好吧，人生充满冒险，我也赌一把局里不可能知道我们的行踪，虽然我赞成我们应该低调一段时间，不过洪都拉斯什么的就免了吧。”

最后的结局还算不错，三位官方认定死亡的前CIA特工从杨克斯那座漂亮的庭院散了以后，Reese原本打算就地消失几天，等Angelis结束人身保护，不至于再让联调局会对她的前男友有一丝兴趣的时候，他说不准就可以去找Finch，接回Bear了。  
然而，事情居然还另有一段波折。  
Angelis的解除保护来的很快，主要是因为Reese那天友情提供的线索让Donnelly很快就锁定了Walker，事实上在Walker被批捕后，Donnelly确信CIA涉毒，但CIA似乎将所有的脏事都推给了贪钱不过九牛一毛的格利菲尔德，整件案子结得差强人意，只有Griffin算是捡了个大便宜。  
而Angelis对那天下午葡萄酒吧的枪战记忆犹新，虽然她不打算在任何一个人面前吐露实情，但那天之后再也没能见到Reese总让她心情复杂，“真希望他揪出了那个胁迫他们的人…”  
Angelis那些天总也走神，她现在将精力放在HR幕后老板的调查中，但总是时不时就会想起Reese自称是她男朋友的画面，虽然她意识到Reese很可能这辈子都不会再出现在她面前，但她还是会在心里默默地祈祷上一番，“愿上帝保佑他，他应该是个好人。”

现在还不是Reese能回自己公寓的时候，杀手先生过了几天隐身流浪的日子，突然在一个清晨收到了一条来源不明的消息，“Ms. Angelis正处于危险之中。”  
没头没脑的一句，让Reese感到十分困惑，按理说Walker落网，相关事件随之曝光后，Angelis不该再有危险，事实上Reese可以对此置之不理，但不知道为什么，杀手先生却直觉这不是一次恶作剧，更何况联调局对Angelis的人身保护也已经撤了。  
世上没那么多巧合，这条消息是Finch发给Reese的，至于Angelis的死亡威胁，则来自于Kara。  
是的，Snow或许是真的逃去了中南美洲，但Kara对于Reese与Angelis有过太多的接触一事始终心怀疑虑，Kara曾是Reese的搭档，从某种意义上来说，他们现在也是搭档，Kara生性谨慎，行事狠绝，是“灭口”这一策略的忠实践行者，Kara不是不信任Reese，但Angelis会成为Reese的“loose end”，进而成为所有人的“loose end”的可能性，足以让Kara心生杀意。  
在联调局人身保护被解除之后，Angelis的号码毫无预兆地跳了出来，就这么直直地出现在Finch面前，这是Finch一年后重新登录机器收到的第一个不相关号码，号码出现的那一刻，身为计算机天才的瘸腿富豪再一次感受到了与一年前一样的令人沮丧的无能为力，除了这次，他抱着试试的态度给Reese发了条消息。  
Finch没有失望，Reese成功阻止Kara后，两人在New York Journal大楼对面的那个五个菠萝餐吧旁留下了最后的行迹，如果有人碰巧经过，那一定能一眼看出他们是在激烈争吵，而事实上，确实有人经过，但却不是碰巧。  
Donnelly探员有时候会犯一种类似于偏执的毛病，没错，他对记者女士的那位英俊男友从此不再露面感到不对劲，虽然Angelis早已专注于HR组织的调查中，并且很有可能再次与他们联调局打交道。依然一心想要搞出个大新闻的Angelis告诉Donnelly，她跟Anderson分手了，性格不合，但是一向自诩嗅觉灵敏的Donnelly哪会如此轻信，直到那次他在远处见到自New York Journal大楼对面匆匆走过的正在跟另一位显然不是Angelis的美艳女士拉扯不断的Reese，“好吧，可能又是一个脚踏两条船的混账而已。”

Fin


End file.
